Cheesepuff Mike
is an internet troll that was trolling Uncle Grandpa as seen in the episode Internet Troll. He is voiced by Paul Rugg. Physical Appearance As a Human As a human, he looks like a stereotypical internet troll. He has a greasy, brown mullet and wears glasses. His appearance is sloppy and he is heavy set as well. As a Troll As a troll, he has green skin, a large nose, large feet, and black hair. He wears a brown peasant like shirt and shorts. He is alot taller and larger in this form. Personality Cheesepuff Mike is cynical in nature and believes most things are lame. He enjoys showing his disapproval of various subjects, usually exclaiming how he feels in all caps lock. Though it's obvious he tries to get a rise out of people by rudely exclaiming his negative feelings, but it can be debated whether his intentions are malicious or playful. In his human disguise, he isn't very threatening nor does he attempt to do anything more threatening than spam rude comments on social media. In troll form, however, he becomes much more hostile and violent, attempting to kill anyone in the room with him (which could be a defense mechanism considering internet exposure turns him into stone). Appearances *Internet Troll *Escalator (vaguely mentioned) *Unboxing (Cameo) Trivia *According to his twitter account (presumably run by the UG Crew), the only things he shows an interest in liking is any kind of food (aside from red velvet oreos), PCs, and Katy Perry. He seems to be infatuated by Katy Perry *Here is a list of things he has shown disdain/displeasement of so far on his twitter account: **Casey Alexander **Mark Bodnar **The World Cup **The new Wonder Woman costume **Zack Snyder **"Walking on Hot Dogs" **Uncle Grandpa **Cyber Monday **Kanye West **Red Velvet Oreos **Friday the 13th **McDonalds making McRib a limited time item **Macs **Memes **The "Internet Troll" episode of Uncle Grandpa **Mardi Gras **Chinese New Year **Aqua Man **Llama chases **Say Uncle *He uses the phrase "N'yoll" alot. It is not known if this is an expression of disappointment, a playful expression, or a tauntful expression. He seems to use it for all three of those purposes. *According to his twitter account, he lives on the world wide web. However, in the episode Internet Troll, he is shown living in a house in a seemingly existential world. *In the episode, the wall he is found behind is under a bridge in cyberspace. Gallery Internet Troll Cheese Puff Mike 001.png Cheese Puff Mike 002.png Cheese Puff Mike 003.png Cheese Puff Mike 004.png Cheese Puff Mike 005.png Cheese Puff Mike 006.png Cheese Puff Mike 007.png Cheese Puff Mike 008.png Cheese Puff Mike 009.png Cheese Puff Mike 010.png Cheese Puff Mike 011.png Cheese Puff Mike 012.png Cheese Puff Mike 013.png Cheese Puff Mike 014.png Cheese Puff Mike 015.png Cheese Puff Mike 016.png Cheese Puff Mike 017.png Cheese Puff Mike 018.png Cheese Puff Mike 019.png Cheese Puff Mike 020.png Cheese Puff Mike 021.png Cheese Puff Mike 022.png Cheese Puff Mike 023.png Cheese Puff Mike 024.png Cheese Puff Mike 025.png Cheese Puff Mike 026.png Cheese Puff Mike 027.png Cheese Puff Mike 028.png Cheese Puff Mike 029.png Cheese Puff Mike 030.png Cheese Puff Mike 031.png Cheese Puff Mike 032.png Cheese Puff Mike 033.png Cheese Puff Mike 034.png Cheese Puff Mike 035.png Cheese_Puff_Mike_and_Mr._Gus_001.png Cheese_Puff_Mike_and_Mr._Gus_002.png Cheese_Puff_Mike_and_Mr._Gus_003.png Cheese_Puff_Mike_and_Mr._Gus_004.png Cheese_Puff_Mike_and_Mr._Gus_005.png Cheese_Puff_Mike_and_Mr._Gus_006.png Cheese_Puff_Mike_and_Mr._Gus_007.png Mr._Gus,_Uncle_Grandpa,_Belly_Bag,_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_001.png Mr._Gus,_Uncle_Grandpa,_Belly_Bag,_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_002.png Mr._Gus,_Uncle_Grandpa,_Belly_Bag,_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_003.png Mr._Gus,_Uncle_Grandpa,_Belly_Bag,_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_004.png Mr._Gus,_Uncle_Grandpa,_Belly_Bag,_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_005.png Mr._Gus,_Uncle_Grandpa,_Belly_Bag,_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_006.png Mr._Gus,_Uncle_Grandpa,_Belly_Bag,_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_007.png Mr._Gus,_Uncle_Grandpa,_Belly_Bag,_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_008.png Mr._Gus,_Uncle_Grandpa,_Belly_Bag,_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_009.png Mr._Gus,_Uncle_Grandpa,_Belly_Bag,_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_010.png Uncle_Grandpa_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_001.png Uncle_Grandpa_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_002.png Uncle_Grandpa_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_003.png Uncle_Grandpa_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_004.png Uncle_Grandpa_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_005.png Uncle_Grandpa_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_006.png Uncle_Grandpa_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_007.png Uncle_Grandpa_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_008.png Uncle_Grandpa_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_009.png Uncle_Grandpa_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_010.png Uncle_Grandpa_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_011.png Uncle_Grandpa_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_012.png Uncle_Grandpa_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_013.png Uncle_Grandpa_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_014.png Uncle_Grandpa_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_015.png Uncle_Grandpa,_Beary_Nice,_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_001.png Uncle_Grandpa,_Belly_Bag,_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_001.png Uncle_Grandpa,_Belly_Bag,_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_002.png Uncle_Grandpa,_Belly_Bag,_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_003.png Uncle_Grandpa,_Belly_Bag,_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_004.png Uncle_Grandpa,_Belly_Bag,_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_005.png Uncle_Grandpa,_Belly_Bag,_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_006.png Uncle_Grandpa,_Belly_Bag,_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_007.png Uncle_Grandpa,_Belly_Bag,_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_008.png Uncle_Grandpa,_Belly_Bag,_Samantha,_Cheese_Puff_Mike_and_Mr._Gus_001.png Uncle_Grandpa,_Belly_Bag,_Samantha,_Cheese_Puff_Mike_and_Mr._Gus_002.png Uncle_Grandpa,_Belly_Bag,_Samantha,_Cheese_Puff_Mike_and_Mr._Gus_003.png Uncle_Grandpa,_Belly_Bag,_Samantha,_Cheese_Puff_Mike_and_Mr._Gus_004.png Uncle_Grandpa,_Mr._Gus,_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_001.png Uncle_Grandpa,_Mr._Gus,_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_002.png Uncle_Grandpa,_Mr._Gus,_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_003.png Uncle_Grandpa,_Mr._Gus,_and_Cheese_Puff_Mike_004.png Cheesepuff Mike 019.png Cheesepuff Mike 018.png Cheesepuff Mike 017.png Cheesepuff Mike 016.png Cheesepuff Mike 015.png Cheesepuff Mike 014.png Cheesepuff Mike 013.png Cheesepuff Mike 012.png Cheesepuff Mike 011.png Cheesepuff Mike 010.png Cheesepuff Mike 009.png Cheesepuff Mike 008.png Cheesepuff Mike 007.png Cheesepuff Mike 006.png Cheesepuff Mike 005.png Cheesepuff Mike 004.png Cheesepuff Mike 003.png Cheesepuff Mike 002.png Cheesepuff Mike 001.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Monsters